Ice age Steffie gets detention
by kperotti1
Summary: When Steffie and Peaches fight with another student, Steffie gets detention but Peaches does not but does get a talking to for an unacceptable lanauage at the student. What happens at school? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

**ICE AGE: STEFFIE GETS DETENTIONS**

**HEY EVERYONE. THIS IS KPEROTTI1 HERE AND I JUT GOT DONE WITH GINGER AND PEACHES TO THE RESCUE AND THE ICE AGE DEAN'S REVANGE REMAKES IS HOLD ON TIL FURTHER NOTICE. IN THE MEANTIME, I GOT MORE STORIES TO PUT IN NOW SINCE TENNIS SEASON ENDED AND I GOT MORE STORIES DONE BUT I'M STILL MAKING A LOT MORE STORIES AND SOON IT WILL BE DONE AND PROVIDE A. IS DONE WITH TRUE LOVE 5 SOON, I CAN GET ON WITH THE REMAKES. IN THE MEANTIME, I GOT OTHER STORIES TO DO BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME CAUSE OF SCHOOL, DRIVING AND SPORTS AND CHOIR CONCERTS AND ALL THAT AND SENIOR YEAR IS IMPORTANT THIS YEAR. ENJOY THIS AND PLEASE LOOK AT THIS ISN'T OVER BY LLOYDDEER THAT HE HAS PUT. IT S VERY AWESOME.**

* * *

Chapter 1- One morning

One morning, Peaches and Rosy and the cubs got up for school as all kids are always do. Peaches got her bag of stuff and

course sports gear and her music for choir and all of her homework and pencils and pens and notes and calculator and

lunch and ran out of the cave as Manny stops her and said, WHOA! Hang on there! You still have time. You got your stuff

that you need? Yes. Uhh. We have a new student yesterday and I don't like her and neither does my friends. Peaches said as Manny

asked, Ok. What does she look like? She's a black mammoth and she wears a lot of makeup and she's disgusting. Peaches repiled as

as Manny added, I'll bet she's so far. Then they burst out laughing as Sid, Diego, James, Crash and Eddie and Roby joined in as Ellie,

Shira, Elisa, and Carrie and Granny yelled, BOYS! Coming dears. The boys said as Manny added, See you later Peaches. Apples, Her

boyfriend comes along as he said, Morning Peaches my babe. Hey you. Peaches said deviously as they giggled and kissed on the lips

and hold trunks but Manny yelled, Do that away from here please! Ok! They repiled as they started walking to school together as they

started talking. You think we're gonna get along with the new student? Peaches said as Apples added, No clue. You'll never know what

today til we get to school. Besides, she seems sweet but she gets in a lot of trouble as well. She came to school yesterday with scars on

her yesterday in one of my classes. Oh dear. Peaches said.

* * *

**OH DEAR. SOUNDS LIKE TROUBLE ALREADY.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY GET TO SCHOOL?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- At the lockers

When Peaches and Apples got to school, Ethan, Katie and Steffie was at their lockers to put their bags in as Steffie said,

Hey Peach, Apples, We need to talke. This morning there was a fight between the new student and Meghan. Really?

Peaches said as Apples asked, What happened? The new student accidentally bumped into Meghan and Meghan yelled

at her and they were yelling at each other and then Meghan tackled her down and the new student banged her to the

locker and scratched her leg and her head and they were just hitting each other down til there was bruises and blood

and that's not funny. Katie said as Peaches asked, Where did they go now? They're at the office. Ethan said as Peaches

added, Do you think is gonna be tough on them? I doubt it. He's too nice and he doesn't like bad students. He

wants good students. He feels bad if he gives students detentions, iss and oss and lunch detentions. Apples said as

Steffie added, I refuse to do lunch detentions. Why not? Peaches said as Steffie added, Remember last week when I

cursed out at a lunch lady when she was rude at me during it? Hmmmmmmm. They said as they think about it.

* * *

One day at lunch, Steffie took her lunch and went to a lunch detention classroom where everyone is supervised and

no one was allowed to leave til lunch period was over. Steffie was eating her lunch as she has a lot on her lunch and she

begin to eat fast and the other kids were just upset and a teacher who was watching everyone saw Steffie eating too

fast as she asked, why are you eating so fast? Cause I wanna get out of here. Steffie snapped as a teacher said, No need

to be rude. You're not leaving for 10 mintues after lunch detention is over. WHAT?! I'll be late for my next class. Steffie

yelled angrily as teacher said, Yeah. You will and You will have after school detention. NO I WON't. Steffie said. as she

added, Stupid b***h. The students gasped as the teacher growled, what did you say to me? You heard me. Come fight

me then. Steffie said. At the cafe, Peaches, Apples, Ethan and Dummy was eating lunch as Peaches asked, Where is

Katie and Meghan? Katie's in ISS and Meghan's in OSS for a week. Dummy said as Peaches said, Jeez. When will they

learn? I know. At least Steffie is doing her time. Apples said. Suddenly, they heard a crash in the hall as Peaches and

Apples stormed from the table and saw Steffie and the teacher fighting as Peaches and Apples ran out as Peaches

screams, STOP! GET THE PRINCIPAL! DO SOMETHING APPLES AND HURRY! Apples ran to the teacher as Peaches grabs

Steffie by the hair as she screams, YOU WILL STOP RIGHT NOW! Apples grabs the teacher as they hold them by the hair

and the teacher being held by the trunk as Mr. Cruz came by with Ethan and Dummy as he said, My office. Now. Both

of you. At the office, was with Peaches, Apples, Steffie, the teacher and the parents of theirs as said,

Steffie, . I'm very disappointed in you two. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now we're gonna find out

what happened. Steffie you may start. I was eating too fast cause I wanna get out of here and the line was long and

there was like 20 mintues of lunch left and the dumb one here what you called here cames over to me and asked why

you're eating too fast and I snapped at her I wanna get out of here and she said I'm not leaving for 10 mintues after

lunch detention is over and I'll be late for my next class and she said that's right and I will have after school detention

and I yelled no I won't. Then I called her a stupid b***h and then she said what did you say to me and I said you heard

me and come and fight me. Then that's when the fight started it. She started it and as we were fighting in the halls,

Peach and Apples here pulled us apart from each other and pulled our hair. Steffie said as the parents were shocked as

angrily said, , you have been warned 10 times already on this, You are fired. Good. I don't need this

school anyway. She said as she added, I'll get you for this Steffie and your stupid Peach friend too. Then Ellie and Manny

wraps trunks on Peaches as Manny growled, you wouldn't dare touch our daughter. I wouldn't dare anyways. Mark my

words. I'll be back. Then she stormed out as Steffie said, good ridance to her. And Yes I have detentions for this. That's

right. Just for 2 days. said as he added, Peaches and Apples, you did the right thing to break up the fight. I hope

this is the last one of the year. OF course sir. Peaches said as Ellie added, Why do we have school fights nowadays? Have

you been into it before? said as Manny and Ellie said, OH yeah. I been into a lot of them but finished them

instead of starting them. Ellie said.

* * *

That was two weeks ago. Peaches said as Steffie added, Yeah. Thank god and heaven she's gone though. I gotta feeling

that they're gonna have detention. I agree with you on that. Steffie said as she said, Yo Peach. Do you even like her?

NO. She's nasty. She wears too much makeup. Peaches said as Katie adds, I agree. Here comes Meghan now. Soon

Meghan comes to her friends as Peaches asked, so what's up? I got detention. Today. After school. Meghan said as

Apples add, what about the new student? First of all, her name is Andrea and she got detention too. Meghan said as

she added, and she has problems, she hangs with the wrong kids and pieced her trunk and addicted to berries. OH boy.

We better stay away from her. Come on. We got to get class. Peaches said as Ethan said, Good call. Then they closed

their locker doors and went on their way to their class.

* * *

**WHY CAN THE SCHOOL BE WITHOUT ANY FIGHTS?**

**MY SCHOOL HAD 5 FIGHTS LAST FRIDAY AND I SAW ONE OF THEM.**

**I GOT INTO FIGHTS IN MY FRESHMAN YEAR TWICE. BUT FINISHED THEM BUT NEVER GOT CAUGHT.**

**HOPE I DON'T GET INTO ONE THIS YEAR BECAUSE THIS IS SENIOR YEAR FOR ME.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY GET TO CLASS?**

**STEFFIE IS PERFECT TO BE VOICED BY NICKI MINAJ.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3- At class

Chapter 3- At class

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THIS IS LATE BECAUSE I HAD TROUBLE IN ONE OF MY CLASSES. TRYING TO GET MY**

**GRADE UP FROM a C TO a B AND I JUST TOOK MY TEST YESTERDAY AND NOW I WAIT AND SEE IF I PASS **

**AND ABLE TO GET MY GRADE UP. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

When Peaches and the others got to class, The students ran to their seats as yelled, OK Class! The sooner

we start, the faster we'll finish, so let's take out seats and take out your homework. Peaches and everyone in class took

out their homework from last night as comes around to collect them as she smiles at Peaches and Apples and

added, Ahh Peaches and Apples. Never disappoint. Perfect. Excellent work you two. Then moves on as she continued to

collect homework and saw Meghan's write up sheet as added, Got detention again I see. I don't wanna know.

At least Peaches and Apples never got detention, like ever in their life. Steffie said as Peaches added, You kidding? My

dad would've killed me. He'll get madder than a screaming whale in the ocean who just took out the trash.

burst out laughing as she find out funny as she said, Oh Peaches. You're killing me. Certinly your dad would yell at you

and so would your mom but madder than a screaming whale in the ocean who just took out the trash was so funny. You

are funny kid. You got good sense of humor. Then goes to the front of the class as she said, I say everyone

did a very good job on their homework. It wasn't hard . Peaches said as she smiles at her teacher and add,

And can I say you look very nice today? Oh Thank you Peaches. Now what is energy? said as Peaches and

Apples both raised their trunks when Andrea came to class late as said sternly, You're late. I know! Get on

with the class! Andrea said as she seated at her desk. Now what is energy? asked as Andrea answered,

It's what we use to run and walk. Not even close. Peaches. said as Peaches repiled, Its' the ability to do work

or make changes. That's right. said as Andrea said, Nerd. Enough. said sternly,. Shut up! Andrea

yelled as she throw a pen at her but Peaches stops the pencil as said, THank you Peaches. No problem.

Peaches said. All right class. Today we will be getting a studyguide and you can work with a partner and you have 30

mintues of class to get this done and we will go over it and you have a quiz on it next week. Make sure you study the

notes and use your notes to get the studygudie done and I'm coming around to check them. Everyone including Andrea

started the studyguide. Ethan took a good look at Andrea while he was working on his studyguide. Andrea is intelligent,

singer, band member, athletic, and a good student. She has a bruise on her leg. She is being abused by her sister who

is 27 and her parents passed away 2 years ago and her sister won't let her live with her aunt who lives in the ice age too.

She was taken away from her grandparents who were getting transferred to the nursing home and now Andrea is going

through a hard time right now as a 17 year old child who is very good student. Andrea wrote a note to saying

I'm sorry that I said shut up. What I did was wrong and it was not very nice. I won't do it again. Andrea gave

a note and smiles at her as she said, I'm letting you off with a warning this time. I'm very pleased to hear

that you are sorry. Then Andrea went back to her desk as she finished the studyguide. goes over the

studyguide with the students and finished it when Andrea answers all the questions right as Peaches and Apples got

angry as Peaches said, may we please please please please please speak to you privately? Sure. Come on.

Peaches, Apples and went to the halls as Steffie said, I wonder what's going on here. I don't know. Katie said

as she added, might be the new student. Andrea angrily looks at Katie as she yelled, Shut up B***h! The students went

OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Then Katie and Andrea fight as Peaches, Apples and went back inside as Apples

and Peaches broke up the fight as yelled, You two are in so much trouble! Report to the office now! And don't

think you are getting off the hook because I'm writing you two up and you will have detention! Then the class fixed up

the classroom as they fixed up the desk and Peaches was still angry about Andrea answering all the questions as Apples

said, Calm down. We'll talk about it at lunch next period. Yeah. We will. Peaches said angrily. Soon the bell rings as the

students went to their next class as Peaches, Apples, Dummy, Ethan and Steffie went to the lunch line and Katie got

to them as Peaches said, That was fast. Yeah he was disappointed but I have detention. We're still gonnna meet at the

falls to do homework right? Yeah. But I got sports after school and I'll meet you guys there. Ok. Ethan said.

* * *

**OH BOY! SOUNDS LIKE PEACEHS AND APPLES DOESN'T LIKE THE NEW STUDENT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**AND KATIE GOT DETENTION TOO.**

**AND MEGHAN.**

**WHO'S NEXT? STEFFIE? HOPE NOT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO NASTY REVIEWS. I'LL JUST DELETE THEM.**


	4. Chapter 4- At lunch

Chapter 4 at lunch

When Lunch time hit, Peaches, Apples, Ethan, Steffie, Katie, Meghan, and Dummy went in line to get their lunch and got

their lunch and sat down as Steffie said, "Can you believe her"? "She thinks she knows it all and she is soooooo rude and

so disrepeatful to everyone and she thinks she better than everyone else". "I know", "She got me in detention as well last

class", she better not be like that for the rest of the school year". "Guys, I don't think she's that bad, it's her first time in

here with us and she is new student here and she has to understand the rules of the school" Ethan said. "In fact, I saw

bruises on her legs and her trunk", "Something tells me that... I don't know". Peaches said "She answered all of the

answers right that I was gonna answer and same with Apples but nooooooooooooo, "She had to be the little miss smarty

and had them all right the same way on how I would answer them". "Relax Peach my babe, we can't answer all of the

answers you know, we have to give them a chance". Apples said. "I know, that's what bugs me". Peaches added as she

continues "Be gald she didn't hit the teacher because I saved her from having a pen in her eye, She throwing pens at

the teachers is out of line". Ethan repiled as he added " Andrea better not get me in detention". Suddenly,

comes by and said "Ethan, you have detention today for making fun of Andrea". Then he walks away as Ethan got angry

and said "That's it, She's getting beaten up"! "Ok, I have an idea, We'll beat her up after detention and then we'll plan

revange". Katie said as Peaches added "Well, we can't get in the school at night, My parents will kill me". Or we'll head

to the falls after detentions over and plan and come here and do what we gotta do and get Andrea in trouble and send

her away from us, She's been in and out of rehab". "One problem, patrols the hallways at night til midnight

and if he catches us, we're in trouble and we'll get put in ISS and I don't wanna hear my dad's yelling and if that's mean

yelling at me and getting into a arguement and gettting grounded again". Peaches said as Apples added, "Oh yeah, I

remember that". "Why"? "What happened"? Dummy asked. "My dad was getting mad at me because it's how I talked

backed at him and he freaked out over me kissing Apples on the lips because we're together and he goes off and off...

* * *

Flashback.

Peaches and Apples was walking home from their band pratice as Peaches and Apples were talking about stuff. Soon,

Apples decideds to be funny and yelled, "Spider"! "Where"! Peaches yelled as Apples snicked "Made you look". Peaches

and Apples laughed as Peaches added "Ok, I gotta go home, see you tomorrow, I love you". "Love you too and see you

tomorrow also". Apples said as he and Peaches kissed on the lips as Manny comes behind as he sternly asked "Am I

interuputing"? Peaches and Apples' eyes widen as Apples yelled "Oh no". "DAD"! Peaches cried as they unlocked trunks.

On the way home, Manny and Peaches were arguing at each other as Peaches yelled, "Just because Apples and I are

together doesn't mean you have to be up my butt everytime". "Don't talk back at me missy". Manny snapped as Peaches

yelled, "That's it"! Then she tacked her own dad down on the ground as they started fighting as Ellie saw what happend

as she angrily yelled, "OH HELL NO"! Then she, Carrie and Sid went to break it up. After they broke it up, Ellie said

angrily, "All right", I have had it with the both of you fighting, IN THE CAVE RIGHT NOW!" After Ellie, Manny and Peaches

went to the cave, Ellie demanded "What are you two fighting about this time?" Then Peaches starts explaing about what

happened and then Manny started to explaining what happened.

* * *

"Then let the yelling begin Peaches"? Katie asked as Peaches repiled "Yep and we yelled at each other on the way and I

used unacceptable foul languages that Steffie used in her songs and my mom was shocked and My dad and I went at

each other and he started it and I ended it and my mom and aunt Carrie and uncle Sid had to come over and break it up

and then they pulled me and boy was she loud when she yelled at us, My mom had enough and she decided to yell at my

dad more than me because I was kissing Apples on the lips". "My dad grounded me for 2 days and I yelled at him, Fine,

I'm just not gonna talk to you for a week"! Then I went to the cave to do my homework and studying, and for a month,

I didn't speak to my dad and my dad was getting angry that I wasn't talking to him and we give each other nasty looks

and My mom had enough and took me and my dad to the couslining to get help for us and it took a day to get us to start

talking again". "I'll bet your mom will explore if you and your dad argue again". Ethan said. "Oh yeah". Peaches said.

After Peaches and her friends ate lunch, They went to their lockers to get their stuff for their next class. Suddenly,

Andrea angrily comes at Peaches and pushes Steffie away and stabs Peaches in the side as she screams in pain and went

down on the fall. Peaches looked up at Andrea and angrily screamed, "YOU'RE DISGUSTING STUPID EXCUSE OF A

MAMMOTH"!

* * *

**OH BOY! SOUNDS LIKE THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT. **

**MAN MANNY AND PEACHES HAVE GETTING ALONG ISSUES.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5-The fight

Chapter 5- The fight

When Peaches got stabbed in the side by Andrea's knife, Steffie yell "Oh not my girl you dont"! Then she punishes Andrea

in the face as Andrea yelled "Come and fight me girly"! Then they started to fight as they're banging lockers as Apples

took Peacehs to the nurse for a bandage for her side as Steffie screams "You don't push me out of the way and stab my

friend like that"! Then Ethan, Meghan, and Katie tried to break it up but got yelled by the principal as he yelled "ENOUGH"!

Then Steffie and Andrea stopped fightning as they had bruises and bleeding noses as Principal Cruz said "I'm very

dissapointed in you kids, Where's Peaches at"? "She's at the nurse cause she got stabbed in the side". Ethan said as

asked, "Who stabbed her"? "Andrea". Katie said as Andrea hung her head in shame as Steffie adds, "And she

threw a pen at a teacher but Peaches saved the teacher from getting the pen going in her eye. hmm. I need to know

what happened today and phone calls are going to be made to your parents to have this meeting. Come on.

said as everyone went to the office.

* * *

**OH BOY! PEACHES GOT STABBED!**

**AND ANDREA AND STEFFIE GOT INTO A FIGHT.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**WILL PEACHES GET DETENTIONS TOO OR NOT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND NO BAD REVIEWS BECAUSE I WON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF THEM .**


	6. Chapter 6-At the office

Chapter 6- At the office. **SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE. I HAD A DRIVER'S TEST LAST MONTH AND I PASSED. YAY! ANYWAY, I'M FAR BEHIND ON MY OTHER STORIES AND I PROMISE YOU, I WILL GET THEM DONE SOON.**

* * *

Chapter 6 At the office

At the office, Peaches, Apples, Ethan, Steffie, Katie, Meghan and Andrea were sitting outside of the office as Andrea's

abusive sister, Roxan, Ellie and Manny, Lily, Ethan's mom, Katie's brother, Steffie's mom and Meghan's dad were in the

office as started to say, "Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming on a short notice and sorry to bother

you guys, I didn't mean it". "That's ok , we understand that, it's your job". Steffie's mom said. "I was fine til we

got the phone call and that's trouble right there". Meghan's dad said. started to explain to the parents and

guardians as he said, "All right, Apparentally, there is a jealously issue that has to be addressed and Peaches has it and

usually she doesn't and there was a fight that Steffie and Andrea got into and Steffie finished it and Andrea started it and

Peaches got stabbed in the side by Andrea with her knife and Apples was able to stop the fight". Oh dear. Roxan said as

Ellie looks at her sternly. "Anyway, let's have the students come in here". added. After talking, Peaches and the

others were coming in the office and sat down as turned to the students as he asked, "Kids, did you say anything

to her that must have this"? "Well, we did say something that is not nice but not when she's around us". Apples said as

Lily asked, "What did I tell you about not being nice"? "If you don't have anything nice to say, Don't say it or be quiet".

"But Peaches didn't say something nice either". Dummy said as Peaches turned at him angrily as she said, "Just how hard

do you want me to hurt you at the falls"? "Admit it, you're jealous of Andrea because she is also a smart student like

you". Dummy said. asked Peaches, "What did you say? "You're not in trouble". "We need to know so we can

fix it". Ellie said as Peaches got angry and said, "Ok, I said to Andrea you disgusting stupid excuse of a mammoth". Ellie's

eyes widen as Manny asked, "Peaches, why"? "We'll talk about it when we go to the hospital for stitches." Ellie said as

Roxan added, " I'm sorry for my sister's behavior today, it will not happen again, As she gets doen with

detention, She will be in trouble." "Andrea, You're getting a branch today"! "No you won't because I'm out of here"!

"None of this would happened if you didn't abuse me"! Andrea said sternly as she walks out of the office. "Abuse Roxan?"

sternly asked as Roxan stayed quiet as he warned, "I'm warning you right now, if I hear any reports of this, you

will be in trouble for this".

* * *

**WOW! TALK ABOUT WORST OF WHAT HAPPEN! **

**NOW THE OTHERS GOT DETENTION BUT NOT PEACHES THOUGH**

**WHAT HAPPENS IN DETENTION?**

**WILL ANDREA CHANGE OR BE WORSE THAN BEFORE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7- Detention

Chapter 7- Detention

After the explaination, said, "Apples, Peaches, Since you two did not fight Andrea, You two are off the hook, As

for you 5, Detention today, Just today, after that, You'll forget about it". "Run along everyone and try to have a good

night". While the other went to the lockers to get their homework to do while they're in detention, Peaches was taken to

the doctor to get stitches with her parents and Apples went to band after school for practice for the concert coming up

soon. When Steffie, Meghan, Katie, Andrea and Ethan got to detention but no teacher has shown up because detention

hasn't even start yet. "We'll at least do our homework while we're here, Detention runs for an hour". Ethan said as

Steffie said, "That's what we need, I got do 30 vocab words plus 5 for reading class". "So do I". Ethan said as Steffie

asked, "You all got the same homework"? "Yep". Katie said as she added, "I threaten my brother that if he dares to

punish me, I'm gonna tell my parents on him because he's not supposed to do that". "Really"? Meghan said as Dummy

said, "Yes that's true". Andrea shows up and sits the back of the classroom as Ethan sat with Meghan as Steffie and Katie

sat next to each other because they have a lot of vocab words to do. They're partners in classes that they're in.

Suddenly, A teacher came in as she was moody as she sternly said, "All right, Welcome to detention where you will think

about what happened, If you eat, 10 minutes of detention, if you talk, 10 minutes of detention, if you sleep, 10 minutes

of detention", It starts now". "If you mess up, You'll have an hour and 30 minutes of detention and longer. Then the

others start their homework as they the teachers goes saying, "What'? "No lip from you today"? Steffie and the others

just looked at her and no response and doing their homework and the teacher said, "When you're being spoken to, I

expect you to answer me when I'm talking to you". Still no respone from the brat pack, they just continued with their

homework. Soon the teacher left the room as she said, "I'll be back and let you know when detention is over". Then she

left as Steffie mumbled, "Stupid B***h. Ethan snicks at the face of Steffie calling a teacher that.

* * *

**NOT A GOOD IDEA TO CALL A TEACEHR THAT. I DID ONCE AT ONE OF MY TEACEHRS. I DIDN'T GET WRITTEN UP BUT I WAS OFF WITH THE WARNING.**

**THE TEACHER SAID NO TALKING SO WHY IS SHE TALKING TO THE BRAT PACK WHEN THEY ARE TOLD TO NOT TO TALK. REALLY? TEACHERS NOWADAYS SUCK. SOMETIMES YOU LIKE THEM, SOMETIMES YOU DON'T. CAN'T LIKE EVERYONE IN THE WORLD. **

**WHAT HAPPENS AFTER DETENTION?**

**DOES ANDREA CHANGE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
